


Like The Ocean

by nico_neo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boat trip, Hyuckren if you squint, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: "You know, you're like the ocean. When I first saw you, you were like… mysterious. But when you go deeper discovering you… You’re… You shelter things we don’t expect and… You’re beautiful.”





	Like The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years but i'm back.
> 
> I finished this just in time for Nana's birthday (even though it's more like a coincidence if i have to be honest), but couldn't post it before today (I spent three days in a fucking treehouse and was chasing mosquitos during the night if you want to know it all) but better now than never right?
> 
> So.... basically i went to a boat trip, watched 'Free Willy' and this happened... and it's huge.
> 
> Enjoy i guess ?

Jaemin didn’t know what to expect from his holidays. His family as well as his best friends’ families all decided to go on a common holiday destination. Sure, he wasn’t complaining about the fact that he would be with his friends, but the thing is: they’re not kids anymore. They’re all college students, he was majoring in science, Donghyuck in psychology, Renjun in arts while Chenle will enter law major. They didn’t need to go on vacation with their parents anymore. They could have gone just the four of them. But their parents insisted because, as Jaemin’s mother said: “we can’t see you most of the year because you’re all in college, so you can at least spend some time with us this summer.” And who were they to refuse something to their mothers? That’s the tea.

No, the thing that is bothering Jaemin is that he didn’t have any idea of where they were going, and mostly what they’ll find there, which would influence their daily activities. Their parents didn’t tell them anything other than: “you’ll see when we’ll get there.”

At least he was with Donghyuck, Renjun and Chenle, he reminded himself. They’ll work this out.

His mother woke him up several minutes before they got to their destination. And it’s with groggy eyes that Jaemin understood where they were going to spend their three next weeks.

In a campsite.

In a fucking bungalow.

Jaemin’s mouth was agape and he’s sure he was crying internally. Relief went through his body when he learnt that he was going to share his bungalow with his friends, and that their parents had the ones next to theirs. He knew it wasn’t going to be the best, but he was with his friends, they’ll work this out.

“So.” Donghyuck started, throwing his luggage bag on the banquette. “Who sleeps with who?”

They all looked at each other for a good minute before Chenle and Jaemin pointed their fingers towards Renjun.

Donghyuck sighed.

“Guys, there’s only two bed by rooms.”

“Honor to the youngers.” Chenle decided.

“What the hell, why you?” Jaemin retorted playfully.

“The oldest and the youngest together and you with Hyuck, simple.”

“Guys just play rock paper scissors.” Renjun stepped in.

Jaemin won.

They unpacked their things on their own and in their shared rooms before meeting on the patio. Jaemin got his phone out while Renjun brought a paper and a pen.

“Okay, so… Let’s plan our holidays.” Jaemin stated.

 

Basically, their first two days were just lazing around, going to the swimming pool, lazing again, and then going to the beach. It was quite boring if you wanted Jaemin’s point view. The pool was crowded morning and evening and he didn’t have any room to swim just a little bit (at least the water slides were fun), and the beach… Well, a beach during summer holidays. But they have more fun there than in the swimming pool, and if they went in the middle of the afternoon, they came back only before dinner, too focused on their beach volley or their racket games.

 

When they came back to their little home and when everyone had showered, their parents invited them to eat in town instead of cooking something, which they greatly approved. The town wasn’t far from were they were residing, but they took the cars anyway because their parents wanted to eat near the port, which was at the other end of the town. After a twenty minutes ride and ten minutes driving everywhere to find a parking lot, they were meandering in town, searching for a place to eat. They finally found one and quickly sat at their tables.

“What do you want to drink boys?” Renjun’s mother asked them.

The four boys threw themselves on the only restaurant menu they had to choose something to drink. When they found the alcoholic cocktails, they each looked at each other and smirked before making their choice and telling the waiter. They waited several minutes before their drinks finally arrived and they all cheered before taking a sip. Chenle pouted.

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asked, taking another sip of his drink.

“It’s called Red Sun, it’s supposed to have vodka in it…” Chenle stated.

“And?” Renjun frowned.

“Well… There’s none in this.”

Donghyuck snorted.

“Even the waiters don’t want you to drink alcohol. You’re too young for that, little baby.” He said.

“Not fair.” Chenle pouted again which made them laugh. “I’m legal dammit.”

 

“Okay, so who’s driving?”

They all looked at Renjun, who simply glared back at them.

“Why me?” he asked, pressing each syllable.

“Because we can’t let Chenle drive, we’ll end up in the water-“

“I don’t even have my license!?” Chenle interrupted.

“Exactly what I was saying.” Donghyuck stated and kept going on. “Jaemin is a public danger and I don’t want to drive, so you drive.” He finished, handing the car keys to his Chinese friend.

Renjun simply sighed but took the keys anyway and entered the car. Jaemin sat in the back seats next to Chenle and Donghyuck sat in the passenger seat and was ready to launch the Bluetooth speakers when Renjun stopped him.

“Since you don’t want to drive, you can set the GPS.”

Jaemin and Chenle snorted loudly.

 

Jaemin must have fell asleep somehow because when he opened his eyes, it’s because Chenle was shaking him like some apple tree.

“Come on sleeping beauty, wake up.”

Jaemin grumbled but got out of the car anyways. He stretched and looked around him. They were on a parking lot. They were going to a marine park for the day.

Chenle’s idea.

They waited to buy their tickets and entered the park several minutes later. Jaemin took a map for the four of them and they started their journey.

Jaemin didn’t like the ocean. It scared him, somehow. For him, the ocean will always remain a vast and dangerous stretch of deep blue and salty water, unknown to human kind, containing one thousand and one creatures and God knows what else.

They stopped at a little refreshment stall at noon to eat and drink something before going back to their trip. They were walking silently when Jaemin spotted a huge poster, hanging on a street lamp. On it was a young man with jet-black hair kissing the head of a… Was that a killer whale?

“Guys, look.” Jaemin said, pointing to the poster.

“Holy shit.” Donghyuck muttered. “Isn’t it… I don’t know, like being suicidal?”

“It’s their job.” Renjun shrugged.

The poster was inviting any visitors to a killer whale show at the end of the afternoon.

“What about we’re going?” Jaemin asked.

 

They struggled to find the pools despite their map and the constant reminding of the speakers about the show, but they found it. The bleachers were crowded but luckily, they found four lonely seats.

Jaemin looked at his surroundings. The public was mostly consisted of family with kids, but who can blame them? The brunette then looked in front of him. Gates were separating the bleachers from the water. And at the other end of the water was a little stage, certainly were the trainers stayed during shows.

He didn’t see any whale or anything else in the water though. And nobody was standing on the stage.

He was curious though. He heard a lot about accidents during killer whales shows. The mammals wounding their trainers or even catching them and dragging them underwater, making them drown. So, the question was: why this boy, who didn’t seem to be older than him (or even trainers in general), choose to put their lives on the line, swimming with animals they couldn’t totally control for the sake of some kids?

Jaemin couldn’t find any answers to his internal question because music suddenly burst through the pool speakers and people started screaming and clapping. And when he took a look at the stage, he saw the boy from the poster getting out of behind the columns. He was wearing a black and blue tracksuit and a whistle was hanging around his neck. The boy waved and smiled at the crowd, pacing back and forth the stage, making sure to wave to all the kids. He then came back at the center of the watery stage and clasped his hands together.

When the boy started to speak, Jaemin felt someone nudging him. He turned his head and met Donghyuck’s eyes, vaguely hearing the trainer talking about meeting the whale that will come in any minutes.

“Stop staring, you’re drooling.” Donghyuck teased.

Jaemin could feel himself blushing so he quickly turned his head.

“I’m not.” He grumbled.

“Sure, sure.” Donghyuck chuckled but Chenle hushed him.

“Okay, everyone, applause for Nova!” The boy inquired the public, who joyfully obliged.

Jaemin didn’t notice earlier, but there was a smaller pool next to the big one, both being separated by a metal gate, which was actually opening, letting the black and white mammal entering the stage with a huge dive, making the kids scream in happiness. He then went in front of the boy, only letting his head going out of the water. The trainer kneeled and started petting him with a big smile on his face before straightening up and getting a fish out of a metal bucket and throwing it in the whale’s mouth.

“Okay everyone.” He turned towards the public. “Do you know this big guy right there?” he asked.

The kids started screaming. Jaemin couldn’t tell what they were saying at the beginning, but listening closely, he understood one name.

The black-haired trainer pointed to a group of kids seated in front of the pool.

“That’s right. He’s name is Nova. He’s 22.5 feet tall and weighs 12.5 pounds. He’s the biggest you can find here.”

A huge gasped came from the crowd as well as wide eyes. A few admirative sounds came from some mouths.

“Let’s get to it now, shall we?” The trainer asked playfully.

The show began with a few tricks from the whale alone. He dived there and there, let the black-haired boy pet him sometimes. Nothing out of the ordinary if you asked Jaemin. But his eyes widened, and he tensed when the boy suddenly got rid of his mic and dive into the pool, the black and white mammal chasing right after him. He wasn’t the only one tensed, he could feel Donghyuck next to him as well as some people gasping.

But to everyone’s relief, the trainer got back to the surface.

On the orca’s back.

Jaemin’s body went still.

He couldn’t take his eyes of the scenery in front of him.

The whale turned on his back while the boy laid on its stomach, hands behind his head until they reached the stage again. The boy jumped back on hard land, threw some fishes to the whale before running to the other end of the stage and jumping back into the water.

Jaemin froze again, heart beating fast from anticipation.

This time, when the boy got out of the water, he was standing on the whale’s nose, both arms spread wide. The whale made a pushing movement, which made the trainer jump in the air. He turned on himself and dived gracefully inside the water.

And Jaemin must admit. Even though that type of tricks freaked the shit out of him. The confidence he felt from the boy. The shared link and trust these two seemed to have… Jaemin found it beautiful, touching.

Before he knew it, the boy was back on the stage and was announcing the end of the show, thanking and waving at them. He bows to them, and the whale, who was in equilibrium on the stage seemed to do the same before going back underwater. But Jaemin’s eyes were glued to the boy.

It’s his friends who got him out of his daze.

“Well… Holy shit I thought I was going to die.” Donghyuck sighed, a hand on his heart.

“He has guts.” Renjun added.

Chenle nodded to their statements. He then turned to him.

“You okay Nana?”

“Yeah.” Jaemin nodded absently. “Just… Shaken up.”

 

Two days later, Jaemin faked illness to escape from their daily beach trip.

When he was sure his friends were gone, and their parents weren’t there, he grabbed the car’s keys, closed their little house and drove out of the campsite.

He parked the car in the marine park parking lot. He bought an entry ticket and immediately made his way towards the pool. When he entered, the public space was empty. Nonetheless, the whale (Nova if he remembered well) was swimming in the big pool. Jaemin walked up the stairs until he was high enough to see the whale over the pool. And he didn’t notice earlier but there were people on the stage, three men who seemed to be talking about the whale since they often pointed the pool.

He didn’t know how many time he stayed here, watching the orca swimming in his pool, he didn’t even know why he came back but for some reason, he couldn’t get over what he had seen two days ago. At some moment, he heard footsteps and someone jumping in one of the bleachers next to him. He turned his head and his heart missed a bit. Wearing a black hoodie and a backpack threw over his shoulder, was the jet-black haired boy.

Feeling eyes on him, the boy turned his head to look at him, and Jaemin saw his eyes widened a little.

“Oh! Hi.” He said.

“Hi.”

“The sea lions show doesn’t start now you know…”

“Oh, I’m not here for sea lions.”

“Why are you here then?”

Jaemin shrugged. He didn’t know himself.

“You came at the show two days ago am I right?”

Jaemin eyes widened. The boy noticed him in that crowd? Getting back to his sense, he finally responded.

“U-Uh, yeah. I was there.” He stuttered.

“So, I was right then.” The boy chuckled. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Jaemin.”

“I’m Jeno.” Jeno (finally he knew his name) smiled at him. “So, Jaemin. What are you doing here alone?”

“Honestly? I don’t know… I just came back here… I think I’m still not over what I saw two days ago.”

Jeno hummed and nodded. Jaemin shrugged and played with his hands.

“Had you ever seen a killer whale show before that?” Jeno asked.

Jaemin shook his head.

“Probably because of that.” Jeno explained, shrugging.

“Actually…” Jaemin began but stopped.

“Yeah?” Jeno encouraged him.

“When we sat with my friends… The only thing I could think of was why people like, who’re doing killer whale shows… Would put their life on the line just because people think it’s cool to see shows with mammals. But when you jumped in the water during the second part of the show, whenever you were with him… That… trust you seems to share, that thing that links the both of you… I don’t know I found it… Touching.”

Well, he wasn’t planning to speak all of his thoughts to a somehow stranger but guess there was no turning back now.

Jeno didn’t respond at first, and there was a long silence between them. Until the black-haired boy spoke.

“I’m not a… typical trainer, let’s say it like that.”

“What do you mean?” Jaemin frowned.

“I mean I didn’t study to become one.” Jeno explained, turning his head to look at him. “I’m not a… study guy." He chuckled. "I was a bit of a delinquent back then, it’s not that old actually. Maybe a year or two. I sneaked out one day after the park closure and draw graffities on the pool glasses that are behind the gates, you can see the orca in there. But I didn’t know Nova was there at that time. And it was night, a stormy night. So, thunder growled outside and lighten up the pool, and just in front of my face was a fucking killer whale, mouth open. I freaked out and ran outside, but I ended up on the watery stage, so I slipped and fell into the water.” Jeno related. “When I fell it felt like it was the end.” He shrugged. “It’s deep in there so I started to lose consciousness, waiting for… what was about to happen. But I felt a push on my back and suddenly I was on the land again. When I watched around me, Nova was looking at me. He saved my life.”

Jaemin didn’t know what to say, all he could do was staring at the boy next to him.

“I had been caught by one of the guardians of course.” Jeno chuckled. “So everyday I was here, cleaning my shits. But everyday he was there too… I don’t know. Something was born that night. I could approach him while the other trainers couldn’t. We created something. And now, here we are, doing shows. It just happened because if he couldn’t be trained, he would have gone to another park. And I didn’t want that. So, somehow I made a deal with the park director.”

“Which is?” Jaemin asked.

“If I succeed to train him and make him do several shows, they would consider sending him back to the ocean. That’s what they’re talking about down there by the way. Even though I succeeded some tricks with him, he still has a dangerous past. He wounded several trainers. He’s not meant to stay there. Neither of them are.” Jeno looked at him and smile. “They’re happier out there. And seeing them in their natural home is more beautiful than seeing them here… And hearing them crying because they miss their family.”

“Do you like the ocean?” Jaemin asked out of nowhere.

Jeno seemed startled by his question but answered nonetheless.

“Well… I was born here. I never knew my mom, but my father was a fisher. Going out to the ocean was something regular. I didn’t like it at first, it scared me.”

This last sentence peeked Jaemin’s curiosity.

“It scared me because I saw it as something dangerous, which it is obviously, and as something scary. But as time went by, I started to get to know it… And appreciate it, because I saw things that made me like it. Seeing the life it shelters for example.”

Jaemin noticed that the boy’s eyes sparkled when he talked about the ocean. And Jaemin wondered, is it really that beautiful as the boy described it?

“And you?” Jeno asked him. “Do you like the ocean, Jaemin?”

Jaemin could only weakly shake is head. And he gave Jeno the same explanation the boy gave him several minutes later.

“It scares me, somehow.”

And Jaemin didn’t expect the answer that came from the other boy’s mouth.

“I’ll show you how beautiful is it then.” Jeno promised, taking his hand in his.

 

When he came back to the campsite, his friends threw themselves on him, pinching his cheeks and pulling on his hair, which made him cry out in pain.

“I thought you were sick dumbass!” Renjun shouted, pulling on his ear.

“We were worried.” Donghyuck added, slapping the back of his head when Renjun released him.

“Where were you anyway?” Chenle asked, calmer than the other two.

“I was at the marine park?” Jaemin’s answer came more like a question but the news didn’t get past Donghyuck ears.

“Wait.” He said. “At _the_ marine park? With the handsome trainer who dives in a pool where there’s a fucking orca in it?” The sun-kissed boy added.

“Yeah, that one.” Jaemin answered nervously.

There was a silence before Donghyuck lifted his hand to put it on Jaemin’s shoulder. He then looked at him in the eyes.

“You’re totally whipped.” He finally said.

“Yeah.” Renjun approved. “You had that stupid smile on your face when you came back. What happened?”

Jaemin looked at his friends turn by turn, dumbfounded. Two minutes ago they were aggressing him and right now they seemed ready to have _the_ talk. The thought made him shivered.

“I…  guess I have a date?”

He heard exaggerate Chenle gasp.

 

Jaemin found himself going to the marine park once more. He didn’t visit the park though, he went straight to the pools and sat in the bleachers, watching the trainers (well, one in particular) and Nova. And he would be lying if he said that the whale wasn’t beautiful and interesting.

When Jeno straighten up, he noticed him and stood there for a moment, watching him, mouth opened a bit and a smile making his way to his face. But it seemed that he was staring for too long because Nova slammed his tail into the water, sending a huge wave on the boy who just froze and waved at him before turning his attention back on the black and white mammal. Jaemin chuckled at the scene but he could feel his cheeks burning. Donghyuck would tease him until his death if he was here. Well, he already kind of did.

Jeno told Jaemin to come during the afternoon, but when he looked back at the sky, the sun was beginning to set, which surprised him, did he really stay that long? He heard footsteps climbing the bleachers’ stairs, so he turned his head towards the sound. There, he found a running and smiling Jeno who stretched out his hand for the brunette to take. Jaemin looked at him curiously but took his hand nonetheless, not without a light blush though.

“Come with me.” Jeno said, pulling him up. “The others are gone now.” With that, he began to pull Jaemin down the stairs and made his way to the open space near the pool.

“Where are we going?” Jaemin asked, even though his eyes were stuck on the pool glasses from where he could see the orca swimming and even following them.

“You’ll see.” Jeno said mysteriously but shot him a warm smile.

They entered a door with a “staff only” board on it and climbed several stairs before ending up near the stage. Jeno slowed down to turn towards him. They were still holding each other’s hand but neither of them did something to let go. And when Jaemin finally understood what Jeno had in mind he looked at him with big eyes.

“No way.” He said, punctuating each word.

“Yes way!” Jeno answered laughing. “Don’t worry.” He assured.

Jaemin couldn’t help but worry actually. But he trusted the jet-black-haired boy, which surprised him somehow. After all, they didn’t know each other, right?

Jeno pulled him slowly towards the edge of the stage and kneeled there, putting his hand in the water and stirred it to grab the whale’s attention. The mammal came several seconds later, pulling his head out of the water which Jeno began to pet. A hand still on the orca’s head, he turned to Jaemin.

“Give me your hand.” He said, extending his own for Jaemin to take.

“I’m fine.” Jaemin said nervously.

“Don’t worry. He won’t do anything.” Jeno assured and Jaemin reluctantly took the boy’s hand.

Jeno guided his hand to the whale’s head and when his palm was fully on it, Jeno let go of him. Jaemin stayed still.

“Move your hand.” The trainer said softly.

So, Jaemin did, slowly and he could see his hand shaking.

After a few seconds, water blew out of the whale’s blowhole, which startled Jaemin. He heard Jeno laughed when the whale jumped back into the water.

“He likes you.” Jeno explained to Jaemin.

“Nice… I guess.” The brunette said. “Do you know how scary that was?”

Jeno simply laughed louder, his eyes disappearing into moon crescents and Jaemin suddenly forgot everything he wanted to say.

When the trainer’s laugh died off, he turned to him and smirked.

“Want me to show you something?”

Jaemin mentioned him to go on.

But he didn’t expect Jeno to dive into the water. He stayed still, internally hoping the boy knew what he was doing and would reappeared soon.

He did, several seconds later, but Nova was next to him and Jeno’s hands were on the whale’s flippers. And it took Jaemin several minutes to understand that they were dancing. He snorted a bit but couldn’t help but smile at the view. The two others stopped after a moment. Nova went back underwater and not a second later, Jeno was sitting on his back and they silently swam around, but Jeno’s eyes never left Jaemin as he began to spoke.

“Swimming around like this was the first thing we did together.” He explained. “It gives Titanic vibes.” He laughed and Jaemin followed, shaking his head.

Eventually, Nova bring Jeno back to the stage and he sat back next to Jaemin while the mammal swam away.

They watched him silently, until Jaemin noticed something.

“Why is his dorsal fin collapsed against his left side?”

“It’s because of the captivity.” Jeno answered. “In parks they said it happens because of age and that it happens to twenty-five percent of wild orcas. It’s not true though. In their natural habitat it rarely happens. The dorsal fin stays straight.”

“And in captivity?” Jaemin asked. “How many percent?”

“Fifty-five if I’m correct.”

They didn’t talk after that, they stayed close, their shoulders touching without them noticing. Jaemin enjoyed the calm scenery around him. The only sounds he could here were their breathing as well as Nova swimming.

“I don’t have any show planned until next week.” Jeno said after a moment, catching Jaemin’s attention. “So, I’ll mostly be working at the port, fixing boats and stuff… Are you free?”

The question created a surprise effect in Jaemin’s body. But saying he didn’t enjoyed the boy’s company and that he didn’t want to spend more time with him would be a lie.

“Why?” Jaemin asked playfully.

Jeno shrugged.

“I don’t know. I guess I enjoy your company. And maybe I want to see you again.” He answered honestly.

“Fortunate I don’t have anything planned then.” The brunette answered, a bright smile lightening his features and his heart pounding in his chest.

And Jeno smiled back.

 

“What’s with the smile Na?” Donghyuck immediately asked when he came back later in the evening.

Jaemin simply shrugged but his smile never left his face. He didn’t answer and took a seat next to Renjun.

“Earth to Jaemin!” Donghyuck added, waving his arms in the air.

“Shut up Hyuck, the guy’s in love.” Renjun interfered, lifting his eyes from his drawing.

“Spill the tea Na.” the tanned-skin boy nudged him.

Jaemin looked at him and put on a mysterious face, which made his friend growled. Jaemin then looked around him.

“Where’s Chenle?” he asked.

“Buying pizzas.” Renjun answered, he made a pause before speaking again. “Well, if he didn’t get lost on the way.”

The two others laughed but Jaemin’s heart still felt light and his head was full of a certain jet-black haired boy.

 

Since the weather wasn’t that good, the four friends decided to cancel their beach trip and to walk into town instead. They drove to the port and parked there. They spent most of their afternoon walking around, entering some shops there and there and they got ice cream. It wasn’t anything fancy but it was the four of them, so it was enough. And they had a lot of fun. When the clocks ticked dinner time, they decided to eat in town instead of going back.

“I saw that the restaurants were on the other side of the port.” Renjun stated when they didn’t find any free seats in the few restaurants that were on their side of the bank.

“Let’s take the smuggler then.” Jaemin suggested.

“I’m not walking or swimming there anyway.” Donghyuck mumbled.

“You can’t swim to the other side…” Chenle muttered with a frown on his face.

It made the tanned-skin boy rolled his eyes.

They made their way towards the smuggler (since the port was divided in two banks), the waiting line was quite huge but they ended up on the boat faster than they thought. They each payed for their passing. It was a blond-haired boy, maybe a bit younger than them or Chenle’s age, who was giving them their tickets. But when he reached Chenle’s turned, the boy’s eyes widened and he quickly muttered a “wait” to the Chinese boy (who seemed frozen in place) before scribbling something at the back of the ticket and handing it to him. After that, he closed the boat’s gate and started sailing while they waited for Chenle to sit next to them. When he sat, they all snorted loudly while Chenle didn’t seem to understand what just happened.

“Wait.” He finally said. “What just happened?”

“I think you have made an impression on him.” Jaemin explained, still laughing.

“Holy shit.” Chenle muttered when he looked at why the boy had written on his ticket.

“Okay, why’s everyone getting something going on with handsome guys?” Donghyuck nearly screamed.

“You’re just jealous.” Renjun said, a smirk on his face.

“Shut up!”

 

Okay, so maybe Jaemin lied when he said he didn’t have anything planned. He indeed had something planned with Donghyuck, Renjun and Chenle, which evolved the port anyway, so it wasn’t totally a lie right?

“And when did you plan to tell us?” Donghyuck asked, falsely irritated.

“Uh…” Jaemin intelligently answered.

“Let him be, Hyuck.” Renjun came to save him. “We can always do what we had planned without him. But I agree with him on one point, when were you going to tell us?”

“You were supposed to help me Injun!” Jaemin whined.

“Guys, someone’s coming.” Chenle cut their argument. “Isn’t it your boyfriend Nana?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” the brunette whispered-yelled when he noticed the jet-black-haired boy walking towards them.

“Yet.” The blonde-haired smirked.

Jaemin was about to retort but Jeno suddenly appeared in front of him and the only thing he could do was blushing.

“H-Hey.” He greeted and rubbed his neck, trying to hide his red cheeks.

“Hey.” Jeno smiled and Jaemin’s knees gave up. “I guess you’re Jaemin’s friends?” he asked, turning to the three other boys and extended his hand. “I’m Jeno.”

Donghyuck was the first one to shake it.

“So you’re the guy who’s stealing my best friend?” he asked with a serious face, almost threatening.

Jaemin saw Jeno’s body tensed and how he was unsure to respond to the tanned-skin boy.

“Uh… I didn’t mean to-“

“Easy, man.” Donghyuck cut him with a big smile. “You’re doing us a favor, he’s annoying anyway.”

“What the hell?!” Jaemin shouted, offended.

“I don’t think he is though.” Jeno continued.

Jaemin wanted to hide. Were they really doing that in front of him?

Renjun and Chenle shook Jeno’s hand and the boy then turned to him.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

Jaemin nodded and told his friends to wait for each other at the same spot they were right now so they wouldn’t search for each other for hours afterwards.

“I’m returning him to you in once piece, don’t worry.” Jeno said when they began to leave.

“You can keep him!” Renjun shouted back.

“You guys are mean!” Jaemin pouted.

He heard Jeno laugh next to him so he kept pouting. The boy lightly punched his shoulder.

“Come on, don’t pout! It’s going to be fun.” He promised.

“What are we going to do?”

“That’s a surprise.” Jeno said mysteriously.

They walked along the side of the bank before Jeno made them stop in front of a little metal gate. He opened it and signaled to Jaemin to follow him.

“Be careful.” He said, mentioning to the wet wood they were walking on.

When they stopped going down they walked on the pontoon and passed over several boats before. Jeno stopped in front of one boat in particular. It was a small one, a sailboat. The hull was white, but top was of a wooden color. Jeno grabbed one of the sail cables and climbed inside the of the boat. He extended his hand to Jaemin, who grabbed it and climbed inside in turn.

There was a little seating area were the helm was, Jeno indicated Jaemin could sit there while he was preparing everything they needed. Right in front of them was a hold they could open by pushing the sliding part. Jeno disappeared inside before going back with a long piece of tissue.

“It’s the sail.” He explained. “I’ll have to fix it, then I’ll have to maintain it. I have several other things to do. It should be quick, don’t worry. You can stay here or going down there, there’s water and I have something for you to eat in my backpack. Don’t want you to be seasick.” He chuckled.

Jaemin did as he said, he didn’t want to bother the other so he went inside. There was a very small sink on the left. If he went further there were two mattresses. And at the end of the boat, he assumed it was where Jeno put the sail when he wasn’t sailing.

He heard noises from over him and Jeno’s face was looking at him from above, a smile on his face.

“I’m done.” He said cheerfully.

“Is it your boat?” Jaemin asked, curious.

“Yep.” Jeno said while entering the small space and going to the end of it to grab something. “Well, technically it’s my father’s but he leagued it to me when he passed away.” He explained and came back with two safety jackets. “Important thing when on a sailboat: always wearing a safety jacket. Also, watch your head, the sail would move sometimes. And, finally, always hold yourself.” He added seriously. “As I always say, one hand for the man, the other for the boat.”

Jaemin chuckled a bit but gracefully took the safety jacket and put it on. But he struggled a bit because Jeno laughed at him before grabbing his hands.

“No, it’s that way.” He pulled the straps around Jaemin’s waist and clicked it close before tightening it. “It must tighten you but not too much if it has to be blow up”.

Jaemin trusted him.

They went back outside and sat in the little tub. Jeno turned the motor on and started steering.

Jaemin didn’t speak. Instead, he watched the two port banks with curious eyes.

“Why isn’t there any bridge to walk from one end to the other? Instead of taking a smuggler.” He asked Jeno, turning to look at him. The jet-black-haired boy had a hand on the helm and was sailing peacefully.

“Church issues if I remember.” He answered, frowning a bit. “The left side is Protestant while the other side is catholic. Or the other way around. Honestly I don’t know that much. But there’ve always been rivalries, so they never wanted to ally the two sides I guess.”

“Oh.” Jaemin nodded.

When he turned his head to watch to his left, he spotted his friends in the queue to take the smuggler. The sight made him chuckle.

“What it is?” Jeno asked.

“They’re taking the smuggler.” Jaemin pointed to his friends. “Chenle’s got the smuggler’s phone number last time we took it.”

“A blonde-haired boy named Jisung?” Jeno asked with a sly smile.

“Yeah… Why?” the brunette frowned.

“He’s like a little brother to me. We met… On a boat trip I guess… I don’t remember well but we know each other since we’re babies.” Jeno explained, smiling. He made a pause and chuckled. “It’s really Jisung like to do random things like that.”

“Well… Chenle likes him, they get along well.”

“It’s a good thing then.”

When they got out of the port, which was calm and with practically no waves, the sea was something else. Since the weather was quite windy, the water was full of waves, big waves if you wanted Jaemin’s point of view. When a particular one slammed against the boat, making them shake a bit, he didn’t realize his hand had gripped Jeno’s one until the other made him notice.

“Are you alright?” The trainer asked, worried. “Is it your first time on a boat?”

Jeno’s hand didn’t left Jaemin’s one though.

“Let’s say… first one in a long time. It didn’t end well last time.” He tried to calm his breathing, Jeno’s hand unconsciously making him feel safer.

“What happened?” Jeno asked, softly. He intertwined his fingers with Jaemin’s and began to rub soothing circle on the top of his hand.

“We were on a cruising boat.” Jaemin began. “I was at the end of the boat, watching the water, hoping to see something. I was a little too much bended over. The sea was quite agitated so there were huge waves and one of them slammed the boat. I lost my equilibrium and fell in the water.”

The memory made him tighten his grip on Jeno’s hand, and if he had a too strong grip, the other didn’t complain.

“They got me back on the boat of course but…” He didn’t finish.

“That’s why you’re scared of the ocean?”

The brunette only nodded.

He felt Jeno pull on his hand to bring him closer to him. When he looked back at him, the other was smiling softly.

“I promise you nothing will happen. I won’t let anything happen to you. And if you fall, I’ll be here to get you back.” He promised.

Jaemin didn’t blush this time, but he felt a smile growing on his face. He looked at their intertwined hands and wished to not let go.

“I’ll hoist the mainsail now and cut the motor. And if everything goes as planned… Then you should enjoy what I want to show you.”

So Jeno did as planned, reluctantly letting go of Jaemin’s hand to do so. He cut the motor and pulled on a rope and Jaemin saw the sail being lifted in the air, guiding the boat thanks to the wind. Jeno fixed it and sat back down.

“Do you want to try steering?” he proposed.

“Yeah, why not.”

Jaemin put his hand on helm and Jeno explained him how to steer the boat. And Jaemin found himself enjoying it, even though Jeno had sometimes to remind him he was going in the wrong direction.

He didn’t know how many time passed but Jaemin enjoyed it, talking with Jeno about everything and nothing eased his fear and enabled him to learn more about the other.

Suddenly, Jeno pointed something in the water with an excited face.

“Look.”

So, Jaemin did as asked and his eyes widened but a smile was growing on his face. He bended a little more over the boat to see better, but this time he wasn’t scared of falling because he could feel Jeno’s hand on his waist steadying him. Swimming near their boat was the mammal Jaemin wished he had seen on that cruising boat all those years ago. The dolphin jumped not far away from them and they both chuckled.

Several boats were staying near the same place they were, certainly watching the same beautiful scenery as them.

“Look, there’s more near that boat over there.” Jeno pointed him and putting his hand back on his waist a second after.

If Jaemin was an anime character, stars would be shining in his eyes. But if you wanted Jeno’s point of view, stars were really shining in Jaemin’s eyes while he was looking at the dolphins swimming and jumping near the boats. And Jeno couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“That’s…” Jaemin was loss for words. “Amazing.” He finally said.

Taking a courage momentum, Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s waist and kept his head close to his.

“I know.” He said back. “I told you.” He then chuckled, followed closely by Jaemin.

Jeno didn’t want this to end.

Neither did Jaemin.

 

When they got back on land, the three others were already waiting for them.

“Did you get lost on the way?” Donghyuck joked.

“Nope.” Jaemin answered. “But we saw dolphins.” He said proudly.

“We saw one every day, you know.” Renjun added, pointing to Chenle who just glared at the other Chinese boy.

“Okay love birds, I’m going to get the car, we’ll fetch you here, wait for us.” Donghyuck interfered, pulling the two Chinese boys with him and sending a glare to Jaemin.

Jaemin didn’t understand at first but then it struck him.

Oh yeah, right.

Clearing his throat and rubbing his neck nervously, he turned to Jeno, who was watching him with a soft smile.

Jaemin’s heart missed a beat.

“Uh… There’s… There’s this White Party at our campsite Friday evening and hum…” He took a deep breath. “I wanted to know if you… maybe… wanted to come?”

Jeno looked taken aback for a second but then he shot his smiley face at Jaemin and it made every doubt leave him.

“Of course, I’ll be glad to come.” He answered as if it was a dumb question. “I won’t miss it.”

When he approached his face close to Jaemin’s own, the brunette felt his heart beating faster than usual. But it’s when Jeno’s lips touched the skin on his cheek that he could feel his face getting hotter. He must be as red as a tomato right now.

“Your friends are here.” Jeno said when he straightened up. “I’ll see you on Friday then.”

“Yeah, Friday.” Jaemin answered, still flustered from what happened.

“Text me the address, yeah?” Jeno called him back while starting to leave.

Jaemin smiled and nodded, Jeno returned his smile and Jaemin entered the car, ready to face his friends’ remarks.

When Friday came, Jaemin felt nervous.

What if Jeno didn’t come?

What if the party wasn’t nice at all?

What if-

“Nana, relax.” Renjun called, lifting his head from the book he was reading. “Everything will be alright. He said he’ll come, right?” Jaemin nodded. “Then don’t get stress that much and go get ready, it’s almost time.”

 

The music was loud, Jaemin could hear it from outside. Donghyuck and Renjun were already inside, while he was waiting with Chenle outside. Chenle had invited Jisung to come over and in all honestly, neither of the three friends were surprised.

They both spotted a blonde hair in the crowd, passing by the entry guard when he pointed them. Chenle walked up to him, welcoming him with a hug. Jaemin smiled at the view. They both walked passed him, smiling and entered the building where the party was held.

As time passed, Jaemin grew nervous once more but when he finally spotted a jet-black hair, walking into his direction, he could only smile. Jeno was wearing a white shirt with black shorts. And Jaemin suddenly felt that his white t-shirt and black skinny jeans weren’t enough.

“Hey, sorry I’m a bit late.” Jeno said when he reached him, a bit out of breath. “I… got lost.” He chuckled.

“It’s alright. As long as you’re here.” Jaemin shrugged and they walked inside, their hands brushing.

When they entered, they were immediately welcomed by a heatwave, loud music and people dancing everywhere. Jaemin spotted Donghyuck and Renjun dancing with each other and Chenle and Jisung were talking, seated at a table at the back of the room, where it was certainly calmer.

“Do you want something to drink?” Jaemin asked the other.

Jeno nodded and they made their way to the bar. They both ordered a cocktail which came not so long after. They sat at the bar, drinking and talking before going to the dancefloor when both of them had finished.

They blended in with the crowd of people, but they never left each other’s side, bouncing to the music together. And it’s only after what seemed to be hours, Jeno approached him.

“I have to use the bathroom, I’m going back in a minute.” He shouted in Jaemin’s ear to be heared over the loud music.

He watched Jeno making his way out of the crowd but kept dancing while waiting for him. He didn’t know where the others were but he didn’t care, he was in his own little bubble.

He felt hands on his waist, but he didn’t recognize Jeno’s gentle touch so he squirmed back, turning to face the man. He was older than him for sure and he stank alcohol. Jaemin took a step back.

“Come on beauty, you’re alone aren’t you? Let’s dance.”

“I don’t want to, leave me alone.” Jaemin said sharply.

The man grabbed his elbow.

“Come on! Just one dance!”

“Let me go!”

“Are you deaf or what? He told you to let him go.” Another voice said, angrily.

The hands that were on Jaemin’s disappeared not a second later and the guy was violently shoved away. The guy turned to Jeno and began to giggle in a drunk state.

“Oh please. I’m not doing anything bad, I just want to borrow him for a dance.”

“Well, he obviously doesn’t want to and neither do I so get the hell out of the way.” Jeno spat, venom clearly hearable in his tone. “Or do I have to get you out myself?”

The drunk guy sighed in surrender and began to make his way out, clearly understanding he wouldn’t have the brunette.

Jaemin could see that Jeno’s features were full of anger, and since he never saw him like that, it was quite impressive. But when the boy turned to look back at him, his traits immediately softened.

“Are you alright? Did he do anything?” he asked, worriedly.

“I’m okay. Don’t worry, you made it in time.” Jaemin laughed softly but Jeno didn’t. “Honestly, I’m okay.” He said with a softer tone. “Thank you.”

It seemed to appease the other since he gave Jaemin a smile. Jaemin smiled back and when they were about to dance again, the music suddenly changed. This time, it was slower. Jaemin could see that almost everyone was now on the dancefloor, slowly dancing with their partners. He even spotted Jisung and Chenle together. He couldn’t see Donghyuck and Renjun but he’s practically sure they were together as well.

When he felt Jeno’s hand on his waist, he turned back to look at him in the eyes.

“Would you dance with me?” the jet-black haired asked.

“Dumb question.” Jaemin answered. “Of course, silly.” And he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, bringing their faces close to each other.

Jeno’s arms circled his waist, bringing their bodies close, their chest touching. Unconsciously but not minding it a bit, their forehead collides gently together. Jaemin looked up to meet Jeno’s eyes, and his heart began a new marathon. The other was so close Jaemin could count his eyelashes, but it’s the look in his eyes that made Jaemin’s heart fluttered. Jeno was looking at him with unlimited fondness and was slowly bringing their faces closer than ever. It’s when their noses touched that Jaemin understood what was about to happen.

Not that he minded though.

Jeno being a bit too slow for his well-being, it’s Jaemin who closed the few millimeters that were separating their lips to make them touch. It sent a wave of electricity through Jaemin’s body, making him shivered. Their lips were just touching, nothing more was done but it was enough.

When they parted, out of breath, and they opened their eyes, they just look at each other, same smile on their lips.

“When are you going back?” Jeno asked after a moment.

“Next week…” Jaemin whispered.

“Then I have to make the most of this week.” He said, diving on Jaemin’s lips again.

 

Tonight was their last night, so to mark the occasion, they decided to take a pic-nic on the beach. Altogether. Which meant that Jeno and Jisung also tagged along. They all bought something to eat and something to drink, and they sat on a huge blanket, tall enough for them all to fit on it.

They had finished eating by now, so they splat. Donghyuck and Renjun went searching for winkles and shrimps before the sun was completely set, and Chenle and Jisung went for a private walk. Jaemin and Jeno chose to stay on the blanket, watching the sun set and listening to the sea waves crashing on the sand and the few rocks. They were both bend on their hands, which were supporting their weight, but their fingers were brushing against each other’s.

“I never really thanked you.” Jaemin suddenly said, breaking the peaceful silence.

“For what?” Jeno asked, voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

“For several things actually.” Jaemin giggled. “For making me discover things I wouldn’t ever dream of.”

Jeno didn’t respond, he just smiled and took Jaemin’s hand in his own and intertwined their fingers.

“If we go that way then I should be the one thanking you.” He said and looked back at the sea.

“Why?” Jaemin asked in turn, looking at the boy next to him.

“For allowing me to show you all of those things.” Jeno said, looking back at Jaemin, fondness filling his eyes.

Jaemin mirrored the look even though he could feel himself blushing. But thanks to the sun going lower and lower by the minutes, Jeno couldn’t see it. He really has to stop blushing though! The brunette leaned his head on Jeno’s shoulder and the other’s head followed closely, leaning on Jaemin’s head.

“You know…” Jaemin spoke after a moment. “You’re like the ocean.”

“Am I?” Jeno asked, giggling.

“Yeah. Not that you’re scary – well except for you swimming tricks with Nova, those were scary.” Jaemin laughed. “No but I mean like… When I first saw you, you were like… mysterious.” He explained, shooting a glance to the jet-black haired, who just smiled. “But when you go deeper discovering you… You’re… You shelter things we don’t expect and… You’re beautiful.”

Jeno didn’t respond, so Jaemin looked up at him. The other seemed flustered, and Jaemin swore he could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Did I make you flustered?” Jaemin smirked.

“Maybe.” Jeno finally answered. “So I’m like the ocean then?”

Jaemin nodded with a dorky smile, proud of his metaphor.

“Good then.” Jeno shot him the same dorky smile and pulled him into a side hug, Jaemin’s head resting on his chest, their fingers still intertwined.

Jaemin wished they could stay like this forever.

He didn’t want to go back.

“I wished it wouldn’t end…” Jeno voiced his thoughts.

“Me neither…” Jaemin answered, sadness wrapping his tone.

Jeno’s grip tightened and Jaemin could hear him sigh loudly.

“Jisung’s going to town for college…” Jeno said “Him and Chenle would be together, it’s great…”

“Yeah… Chenle told us.”

Jaemin wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was jealous of the two youngers. They would still be together after this summer.

What will happen to him and Jeno?

Will they still be together once Jaemin has left?

Would they break up?

“It feels like a break up…” Jaemin laughed, bitterly.

“Actually…”

Jaemin’s mind went blank.

Was Jeno breaking up with him?

Was all of this ephemeral?

After all… Summer love aren’t mean to last, are they?

“Hey Nana, why are you crying?” Jeno asked with a worried tone, gripping his shoulders to make the brunette face him.

“You’re breaking up with me right?” Jaemin asked with a shaky voice, tears running down his cheeks, but he didn’t notice them at first, only when he tasted salt on his lips.

“What are you saying?” Jeno said firmly but there wasn’t any anger in his voice, just pure confusion.

“When I mentioned break-up you said-“

“You didn’t let me finish, babe.” Jeno giggled gently and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs, wiping his tears away. “I was going to tell you I’m thinking about moving to town.”

“…What?” Jaemin asked.

“I… Once you’ll be gone, apart from my grandmother… I wouldn’t have anything left here… Nova’s back to the ocean, I don’t have a job anymore. Well, I worked at the port but it’s not really the same.” Jeno made a small pause. “I was thinking of going to college.”

When Jaemin only frowned, so he went further in details.

“It’s not really something new, I’m thinking about it since a few months. I somehow succeeded to get graduated from high-school. But I had my job at the marine park so I didn’t thought about going to college before, but I knew working there wouldn’t last… And there’s nothing left for me here.”

“But… Your grandmother…”

“I talked about it with her…” Jeno explained. “And she told me to do what makes me happy. But you suddenly appeared.” At that he giggled before talking again. “And even though I love sailing until dawn… you make me even more happy… And if Jisung, then you, left… it wouldn’t be the same anymore” He paused and looked into Jaemin’s eyes. “I’m in love with you.”

Jaemin’s breath got stuck in his throat and he could feel tears running down his cheeks once more.

All the bad thoughts he had inside his head crushed down thanks to Jeno’s confession.

But he suddenly found himself stupid, so he laughed nervously, wiping his tears with his hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m stupid…” Jaemin excused himself.

“No, you’re not.” Jeno assured. “I think I would have react the same way if it was the other way around.” He laughed imagining the scene.

“And by the way… I’m in love with you too.”

They smiled at each other before Jeno grabbed his face in his hands and kiss him square on the mouth, moving their lips together tenderly. Jaemin was going to ask for Jeno to open his mouth to allow their tongues to dance together when a voice startled them.

“Oops, are we interrupting something?” Jaemin could sense the smile in the voice he knew too well.

“What a way to ruin the moment.” Jaemin mumbled, pulling away from a chuckling but flustered Jeno from being caught.

Jaemin looked up at his friends. Donghyuck and Renjun had come back from their hunting trip. But when Jaemin looked closely, he saw that their fingers were loosely holding. At the sight, he sent a knowing look to his best friend, as well as a wink. Donghyuck muttered a “shut up” while Renjun looked away, clearing his throat.

“We should go back before we end up eating by mosquitos or freezed to death.” Donghyuck changed the subject.

Just as he finished his sentence, Chenle and Jisung came back towards them, hand in hand, and Jaemin saw Jeno wink at Jisung. He then looked back at the brunette and they both giggled.

They cleaned their stuff and made their way back to their cars. Jeno and Jisung were going back together while Jaemin, Hyuck, Renjun and Chenle were going back to their campsite.

Before they entered the car, Jaemin grabbed Jeno by his jacket collar and brought their lips together. If the gesture seemed rough, the kiss was nothing but tender.

“You didn’t tell me in which major you would be though.” Jaemin said when they parted.

Jeno smirked.

“Science major.”

“Is it on purpose?”

“I think it’s more of a coincidence.” Jeno smiled innocently.

“You know you’ll be one year lower right?”

“I’ll have a tutor if I struggle then.”

Oh, how Jaemin wished him luck.

 

“Why did I choose science?” Jeno sighed, burying his face in his books. “Why didn’t I go in business?”

Jaemin, who was passing behind his struggling boyfriend, patted him on his shoulder.

“Told you.” He said knowingly, then planted a kiss on the jet-black haired cheek.

Jeno just grumbled before grabbing his highlighter, ready to highlight his whole biology book.

“Swimming with an orca was so much easier.” He muttered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here, then you made it! Congrats! And thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: Chenle's cocktail and pizza incident are inspired from real events... aka me, you can laugh now lmao
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
